Fairy Academy
by Cana Alberona
Summary: The newest transfer student Juvia Lockser meets Lucy Heartfilia, the schools secretary, Who goes out with one of the newer teachers Gray Fullbuster, but will things get stirred up, when Juvia sees that her closest friend goes out with Gray, her crush. What does Gray feel for Juvia. 'Because the way she stares a me during class makes me feel needed' He thought, glancing back at her.
1. Meeting Lucy!

A/N: Hey you guys! So this is my first fanfic! So please, please leave flames, or whatever you think will help me improve! Or just give me help for the next chappy? Or ask questions, anything is accepted here, so yep! Also the amazing: ivory9elektra11fullbuster is helping me with this! so yay! 'Im happy. *Does the happy dance* So yep!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, and if I did I would die because of it's awesomeness!

-Prologue-

Juvia was walking down the halls on her first day at Fairy Tail High School/ Academy (whatever you prefer) and she felt excited about this new experience. She couldn't wait to roam around the classes but unfortunately she had to meet the secretary first. She was eager to go to class and make some new friends, she wanted to get away from the stereotype of the "gloomy unsociable girl" her classmates had made for her in her former high school. She wanted to start fresh, to meet new people and form true bonds that lasted through time. The only thing that kept her away from her dream was the meeting with the secretary, so it would better be quick, she thought.

She walked through the doors, and gazed around the new and unknown to her building. It was nice and shiny and big and… empty. Well that was because the students were in class, she thought and smiled. As she walked down the hall she passed a room that had the door open. She glanced in quickly and saw someone who seemed very attractive, but she kept on going. Would she see that attractive man again? Would she meet other attractive guys too? Juvia keep it together, she mentally slapped herself and continued on her way towards the secretary's office.

She knocked on the secretary's door and waited for an answer.

"Wait a second please." A gentle female voice was heard from the other side of the door.

After a few seconds of wait, a blonde, a little bit taller than Juvia woman opened the door and waved. Her hair was tied in to ponytails on the side, with her bangs hanging down. She had big brown eyes, and she wore a tight black skirt with a light pink blouse, and a heart necklace, that had a name written on it but Juvia couldn't make it out. The letters were too small but maybe she could distinguish a name "Lucy"? For the last name she couldn't guess at all. It was long and had small letters that maybe could not be seen by the human eye. She had very large breasts, and wore pink flats that matched her shirt.

"Hello, and you are?" She asked smiling. "J-Juvia." The bluenette stated, she wasn't used to the staff being so nice and uneasy. Back at her old school, they were always up tight, and strict. And they treated as the "gloomy rainwoman" she was back in those days. But thoose stuff belonged in the past. But of course she could get used to this.

"Juvia Lockser. Nice to meet you." she smiled putting her hand out, for the older but not by much lady.

"Once again, Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. You can call me Ms. Lucy but I would prefer Lucy." She stated fixing her brown glasses that matched her eyes.

"Juvia, please follow me!" She smiled, and started to walk towards the lunch room.

"Right now your grade is going to lunch so I will introduce you to a prefect and she will help you to get to know the rest of your classmates. And hopefully you guys will become friends." She opened the lunch room doors and spotted the person she was looking for.

A/N: I hope I did good, so please let me know if something is wrong, or if you liked it, or ask questions! Please R&R? I will give you some cookies and some huggles! :3 3 ILYA!


	2. Introducing Everyone!

A young looking white haired beauty walked over to the bluenette and the blonde, and waved.

"Hello, Miss Lucy-sama!" She exclaimed happily and smiled warmly.

"Hi Mira." Lucy greeted with the same kindness, and went on. During the first greeting, Juvia stood awkwardly next to Lucy and waited for her time to greet and speak.

"I want to introduce you to Juvia, she is the transferred student I talked to you about a few days ago." she motioned towards the shy girl and Juvia smiled modestly. Mirajane grinned and caught Juvia's hands into her own.

"I am so glad to finally meet you Juvia!" she said still keeping Juvia's hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Mirajane-sama." Juvia replied and Mirajane frowned.

"Oh, you don't have to call me that. You can just call me Mira-chan. And you should do that for the rest of the students too. You should feel comfortable." She grinned again and Juvia felt more relaxed.

"Ok, Mira-chan. Juvia will do that."

"That's great. We'll be great friends from now on."

"I can see that the two of you will get along so well." Lucy mentioned and smiled.

"So Mirajane, I want you to help Juvia meet the rest of her…" as Lucy started to inform Mirajane about the further details of Juvia's tour around the academy's grounds, the blue-haired girl dozed off and her eyes focused fleeting on a specific raven-haired young man with a cross around his neck. The moment Juvia laid eyes on him, she felt a light shiver across her spine and her heart race with speed's light. 'Oh, no... he's coming over here...' She thought once more as she saw him walk towards their direction.

The man walked over and Juvia could see that he wore a pair of black pants and a white shirt with a loosened tie around his neck. The shirt itself was buttoned down quite a bit, and you could tell he was itching to take it off. She focused a little more and she noticed a small scar across his forehead, just above his right eye, but it was easily covered by his then, something that Juvia could only imagine as the most unexpected happened. He put his arm casually around Lucy's waist. "Hey." He smirked, his voice a little deep.

After Juvia snapped back a little bit abruptly in reality, Lucy warmly shook her hand once more, as the raven-haired man nodded his head in what seemed approval. "Juvia,I am sure that you will enjoy your student year here. Fairy Tail Academy is the best and certainly its treets anyone like family!" She exclaimed, as she started to point at the Raven haired man.

"This is Gray, he's actually one of your teachers, so it would be nice to be able to get on his good side." She smiled warmly, as her big brown eyes shown in the lights. Gray, who hadn't paid any attention to Juvia, he looked at her and when their eyes met he felt like something from the past was coming back to him, a memory he couldn't figure out just yet. He seemed to focus a little bit into Juvia's cerulean eyes, but the bluenette blushed and turned to face Lucy so the connection got lost. What was this familiar feeling, it was like I knew this girl from before, a voice into his head started whispering at him but he just shrugged it off. It's impossible, he thought. I am sure I just mistake her with someone else. It can't be her. He shook his head and just waved his hand.

"See ya'!" He called as they walked away together.

'Why was my heart beating like that?' Juvia thought, as Mira grabbed her hand once again, and walked towards a table where a few people sat. They approached the table and Mirajane started talking but she still couldn't take Gray's image off her head. And he's with the secretary. How unlucky she could get? He was her teacher and had a relationship? Good job Juvia.

"So guys, I want to introduce you to Juvia. She is a transferred student and we should all make her feel welcomed, don't you think?" Mirajane smiled and titled her head a little bit to the left.

"Hello and welcome to the Fairy Tail Academy. I hope you'll like it here." The scarlet haired girl offered her hand and fixed her glasses at the same time. "It's nice to have a new student around, and be sure that we all treat each other as family." Juvia had a moment to notice more details about the beautiful girl in front of her. She noticed that she had chocolate brown eyes that looked warmly at her, she had an imperial presence and Juvia could assume that she played a high and responsible role at the school's hierarchy.

"I'm Erza Scarlet and I am the school president of our class." The scarlet-haired girl introduced herself and Juvia reciprocated the greeting. "Juvia is happy to meet you, Erza." She smiled kindly and shook Erza's hand.

Next to her, there was a guy that sat casually onto the bench. He had short blue hair and he seemed a little bit taller than Erza. He wore a male school outfit with a nice and neat tie and he also wore a pair of pitch black boots. Juvia looked at his face and distinguished a red tattoo that circled his eye. He nodded at her and then looked at Erza, with what seemed like adoration or… love? He then turned at Juvia and waved.

"Hi, I am Jellal Fernandez." He greeted and Juvia noticed with the corner of her eye that Erza's cheeks had turned a scarlet color that matched her hair. These two are in love, how sweet, she thought and then gloomed a little bit. Would she find anyone to care for her as these two seemed to care for each other? She didn't have much time to feel depressed, as she turned to the next girl who was looking at her. That girl had long, slightly curly hair and held a bottle of what seemed… whiskey? She had also small blue eyes, that were very pretty.

"Hi, I am Cana." She mentioned. Was she drunk?

"Juvia is so glad to meet you all."

"Now, you are one of us Juvia. And we take care of our friends." Erza mentioned and Juvia believed her. After all these years, Juvia would finally have some true friends. And that was what she needed.

'Juvia thinks that coming to this Academy was one of the best decisions of her life.' She thought and just kept smiling and listening to her new friends talking about the academy, the teachers, the other students… It was the first day in a long time she smiled that much and she had a feeling that she could keep it that way for a long time to come.


	3. Who are you?

A few hours have past and Juvia was now in her second to last period of class. Her teacher was Mr. Gildarts Clive, he had orange hair and onyx intense eyes. He smiled all the time and that made Juvia believe that he might be a very happy man. She just wished to turn like that one, a happy woman. He seemed okay, he treated the students with love and he made a lot of jokes, he was a funny guy, the bluenette thought and smiled. But Juvia wanted to hurry up and get to her next class to see her other teacher. The one she met only twice since she got to school and the one that intrigued her most. She didn't know why, or well she probably did, but it was far in the back of her mind.

Lost in her own thoughts, she got startled by the bell, had class been that quick? I guess when you're having fun… but was she having fun? Anyways, she was happy to go to her next class. She ran towards the right classroom and when she got in she saw there was one seat left, and it was beside a petit bluenette. She wore a yellow sundress and a matching yellow bandana on her short blue hair. Another bluenette, we are not so rare after all, Juvia giggled as she sat down and the bluenette raised her eyes from the book she currently read. Juvia could now see that she wore fancy red glasses that strangely matched her outfit.

"Hi, I am LevyMcGarden." The petit girl grinned and shaked Juvia's hand.

"This is Juvia, nice to meet you Levy-san."

"Please call me Levy-chan. So what do you think of Fairy Tail so far?"

"Juvia enjoys being here a lot. She thinks this will be a very interesting school year."

"Believe me, you'll get a lot of friends here. We all treat each other like family. I am sure you'll have a great time." Levy patted her arm and returned to her book.

"I hope so too Levy-chan." Juvia murmured between her teeth and sat beside her.

She got surprised when someone tapped her shoulder, losing completely her train of thought. Oh, it was... what was her name? Oh, right! Juvia remembers, Erza, and Cana was it, the brunette sat behind her, and the red head sat beside her. I think that somewhere between the conversation something was mentioned about Cana being Gildarts' daughter?, Juvia thought.

"Hello, Juvia." The red head stated, waving her hand.

"Hey, Juvia!" The bruenette waved, with a big smile plastered on her face. Juvia smiled back, gleaming that her friends were here.

"Juvia is glad you guys are here!" She replied, excitedly as she then noticed the teacher walking in. He was that guy that is going out with Miss Lucy. Oh, yeah... he was her teacher. She let out a sigh as he then pointed at her and asked her to come up there. She looked to her right and then to her left, in case he was mistaken, but no, he was directly pointing at her.

"You, want J-Juvia?" She asked, stuttering.

"Yes, please." He smiled back at her blue orbs, he could get lost in them, they looked... lonely. He felt his smile slowly fade as he looked into her eyes, but in the last minute he didn't let it completely vanish from his lips. Juvia walked up to him, and stood there.

"Everyone, this is Juvia, Juvia, this is everyone. Welcome her at the Fairy Academy and make sure she will enjoy it here." He stated, as he motioned for her to sit back down. She then waved as she did so.

The lesson had gone on and on, but Juvia wasn't concentrated at all at the subject. She had been staring at him, the mysterious and handsome and sexy teacher (Juvia keep it together girl), for so long she came to think, 'He looks very familiar... but who- No, he can't be, no way...'

The bell eventually rang but Juvia didn't want to get up from her chair, she wanted to enjoy 's speech a little more. But he had already gone his mobile on his hand as he exited the door. Before completely vanishing around the corner he turned and looked intensely at Juvia. Or wasn't he? Juvia couldn't be sure, because she immediately blushed and stooped her head to avoid the immediate eye conduct. Maybe it was all in her imagination.

To finish her school day with a proper ending she decided that she should go to her favorite bakery shop with her friends. And so she did. She invited all of her new friends to this amazing bakery shop that could sweeten her day whenever she felt lonely and sad. The only place she could feel like home whenever she was running away from whatever was hunting her down or whatever fear was eating her up. She had a friend that worked there as well. Two very dear friends actually worked at this bakery shop, they were her only family.

Juvia walked into the shop, to see a white haired man, the one she saw every morning that came to buy her favorite lemon pie, the one who always greeted her with a heart-warm smile.


	4. The Bakery and Is There Love In The Air?

"Hello, Lyon-Sama!" She waved, as her four friends behind her did the same as the blunette. (Jellal didn't join them as he thought it would be better to be just girls.) As she walked up to him, he immediately greeted her with a small hug from over the counter. He never missed a chance to hug her. He cared for her so much he always wanted to be around her and that was obvious to Juvia's friends as well.

"Has Juvia-Chan brought some friends with her, today?" He asked, letting go of the blunette.

"Yes, Juvia brought Erza-chan, and Cana-chan, Mira-chan and Levy-chan!" She smiled, moving back so Cana, Mirajane, Levy and Erza can introduce themselves.

"Im, Erza. Nice to meet you." She stated sternly, but with a smile. Levy and Mirajane followed her lead but Cana just asked. "Do, you by any chance, have some booze here?" She wandered her gaze around but she didn't notice any booze bottles or barrels.

"C-Cana-chan, you shouldn't a-" She was cut off by Lyon.

"No, it's okay Juvia, and yes I do, here, whatever you girls like, it's on me today!" He smiled, as he wore an apron that said: 'Kiss The Cook!' With a small kiss mark on it, and the apron it's self was pink...

"Is he gay or something?" Cana asked as she sat down at a booth.

"N-No, Lyon-sama is not gay!" She laughed a little. Lyon walked out of the back, with some pasties in his hands, and a few drinks.

As he placed the pasties onto the table (Erza had specifically asked about a strawberry cake) and tried to give a pat onto Juvia's head, a certain furious black-haired man got out of the kitchen and clobbered the door with a black and white apron and fumes coming out of his ears. He had long spiky black hair, red as blood eyes and piercings in every ounce of his body.

"What are you doing you stupid stripper? Are you hitting on Juvia again? There are more customers to serve!" he yelled at Lyon and Juvia giggled.

"Hello Gajeel-kun!" she greeted her dearest friend and he shaked his hand.

"Yo, sprinkler. How are ya?"

"Juvia's fine, she brought some friends with her today."

"That's good news. Hi." He said and the girls paid back the greeting with smiles. A certain bluenette though looked at Gajeel curiously and with a light blush creep under her cheeks.

"Oi, will you take care of Juvia at school?" he asked with a menacing tone at the girls and Lyon hit him on the head.

"That's why I keep you in the kitchen! Because you scare off the customers. If you want to protect Juvia why don't you go to school as well?" the white haired man asked and Gajeel-ts-ked.

"As if I would go to a school that's named 'Fairy Tail'! It's lame." Gajeel exclaimed and crossed his arms over his chest and Juvia turned to look at her friends terrified. But her friends didn't get offended. They laughed instead.

"Believe me, those fairies are very tough. Don't underestimate us and certainly don't judge by appearance." Cana answered between laughs. "I think you would actually like it there." Mirajane continued finding a spark within Gajeel's heart that fascinated her. She could certainly see him as one of the members of their huge family. He was a bit thick-headed and stubborn and… well he had a lot of flaws, but she could recognize his genuine concern for Juvia. As the rest of them could. Levy remained silent as she concentrated at keeping her blush limited.

"So who made this strawberry cake?" Erza asked to change the subject and Gajeel stood straight and raised his head with pride.

"Well that would be me. It's my specialty!" he admitted and Erza's eyes glowed.

"Oh really?" and the chat continued on and on with the weird company going along very well. Gajeel was teasing Juvia, Juvia would smack Gajeel on the head and the girls would laugh. Erza was enjoying her strawberry cake while Mirajane was chatting with Levy and Cana was getting slowly drunk. Everyone was happy but somewhere in between Lyon got lost into some deep thought. Since the first time he had seen her, when Gajeel brought her with him for his first shift at the bakery shop, a strange idea tormented him. He was almost certain that he had seen her before but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. Where could have he… "N-No." He stuttered in shock, and realization. "It, can't be her... no, she's not the same as that girl, but the features... No. I think I am losing it." Lyon shrugged the weird idea off and returned to the group that seemed to enjoy themselves big time.

A/N: Hey, guys sorry if Im a little late on chapters, Im back in school, from spring break, and I have a big test on the stupid Roman Empire, so I have to a little break! But no worries, I will try my best to update, every two or three weeks! Also, do you think that Lyon, and Gray should still be rivals, and like know each other from when they were little? Or no? :DD

I also wanna thank all of you who reviewed, I shall give you some cookies like I promised! :DD *Throws cookies everywhere*

Natsu: What's this? *Picks up cookie*

Lucy: It's a cookie, dummy!

Natsu: Are you sure? *Observes cookie oddly*

Lucy: Geez, it's a cookie already! Just eat it! *Shoves cookie in his mouth*

Natsu: *Nearly cokes on cookie* Hmm, okay it's a cookie!

Lucy: *Face palm*

Happy: She Liiiiikeeeesss you!

Lucy: *Tries and kills Happy*

P.S. Hey, umm guys! Please check out my deviaintART, I will soon post pics that go to this story soon! /

P.S.S. Also, do you think I should make a little story of Gray and Lyon being the parents of Juvia, and Lyon is the house wife? Check out the poles on my profile!

P.S.S.S There is a very special person who helps me with this, and does most of it! So please check out her profile! Thanks, and her stories: ivory9elektra11fullbuster


	5. Are you gonna Join The Academy?

The day was eventually coming to an end, and everyone seemed to be a bit sad to leave, for they had spent all day there. And especially Juvia didn't want this special day for her to end. She had so much fun after all this trouble she'd been through all these years and with people that seemed to be so promising friends.

"Bye Bye, Lyon-sama!" The Blunette waved as her and her friends walked out the door.

"Oh, and Gajeel-kun, Juvia thinks you should join the Academy!" She waved her black-haired friend who had a kind of expression like 'Yeah, Whatever' Written on it.

"As if I would go somewhere as lame as the fairy Academy." He whispered and Lyon smacked his head.

"Hey what was that for?" Gajeel growled and Lyon just smiled at the girls who departed from the store.

The light blue haired girl sent a small wave towards Lyon and Gajeel and when her and the black haired guy's eyes met and she seemed like… blushing? Mirajane eyed Levy suspiciously and a small smirk appeared on her face. So she had a new match-making project huh? Who would expect the book-lover, petit and elegant girl would fall for the rough, full of piercings metal guy? Well, opposites do attract, Mirajane knew the best of it.

As they walked out of the small bakery Erza had mentioned that she had forgotten something, so as they went on she walked back and entered the bakery shop again. She found Lyon behind the cashier, measuring the today's profit. She approached him with her hands entwined behind her back and looking down.

"Oh, hi Erza-san. Did you forget something?" the white haired man asked politely and she raised her gaze.

"No, it's not that. I want to make an order. May I make an order of 100 of your strawberry pastries?" She asked, as Lyon looked stunned.

"I-It's just that they're so good. I can't find such delicious strawberry cakes these days so... anyway please send them to this address." She stated sternly as she then set down a piece of paper with her address on it and some money.

Lyon just blinked as he looked down at the paper, and smiled.

"Well it looks like Juvia-Chan brought me a new customer!" He chimed as he went to the back kitchen as Erza exited the door contempt. He sat on one of the stools and went into deep thought about Juvia, and who she really was.

Later that night, Gray was walking home with Lucy also in his own deep thought. The blonde looked over, with worry in her eyes.

"Gray, Are you okay? You seemed a little… perplexed. Is something wrong?" She asked with concern.

"No, it's nothing really, now let's go in, and Imma take a shower to cool myself off, Kay?" The Raven haired man opened up the door with his keys as he walked in, his shirt already off. Lucy managed to let a laugh out as Gray snorted.

"I'll make some food, okay?" She didn't really ask but she did it in a way if he didn't want her to, he could say no. All he did was nod and go into the restroom. He stood in the shower as the cold breeze of water hit him, he thought of Juvia and why she looked so familiar. But no thoughts came into his mind. His heart was pounding intensely and his head was full of her face smiling at him and blushing. What was going on with him? He turned the water valve to the coldest point and he let the water send shivers down his spine as it rolled onto his naked body. He really was confused and that fact scared him. Gray Fullbuster was never that bewildered in his whole life, and he definitely didn't like the feeling. He was a man that was fond of control of his emotions and his thoughts. He had such a troubled and painful background with his family and his favorite teacher deceased. And the only one that had helped him deal with it was that little girl, the girl from his childhood, the so much younger girl that had cured his heart. The girl he once saved from some bullies that could only bully those who were afraid of them, not necessarily weaker. They were weaklings themselves and Gray had given them a lesson. And then, this girl found a way towards his icy cold heart, earning a soft spot not even Lucy could surpass. She didn't know any of this. And she didn't have to. Gray was a man of secrets, he kept his thought for himself, he didn't want to open up much. But he was so worked up about not being able to remwmber her appearance, the only thing he could remember was her light giggle and sweet smile.

Not even his childhood rival and fellow pupil didn't help him, he was focused on winning over Gray instead. But even then Gray didn't blame him, he thought this was Lyon's way to deal with his grief. And now that he had come back and he ran a very successful bakery shop they had returned to their old rival habits again. And the shadows of the past had completely vanished, that's what brothers do.

He finished shower while laughing at himself for bringing up those memories. Why digging into the past? And all of those happened because of Juvia? This would be an interesting school year, he thought and smiled as he exited the bathroom.

After they finished eating, Gray and Lucy went to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

And then Gray visited the world of dreams.

A small and fragile girl was sitting or more like leaning on the tree behind her, Gray assumed. She was approximately seven or eight, she couldn't have been more. And then he focused his gaze and he saw her crying. He wanted to go there and protect her, he felt the urge of protecting her. He looked around and he saw three boys throwing small rocks at her. They called her names like "disgusting rain woman", "annoying sucker" and "depressed loser". All those names made him angrier, he wanted to kick their butts and save her. She seemed so familiar, his heart pounded as each rock hit her pale skin. When he finally found the courage to interfere, he stopped abruptly onto his steps. He witnessed a black-haired raven boy, almost thirteen years old, walk towards her and beat the boys that threw rocks at her.

"Get out of here and don't bother her ever again!" He yelled as the boys ran away.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked as he turned to face the girl and he was shocked when he recognized the boy as his younger self.

"Yes…" the girl whispered but before anything else could be said, Gray's vision blurred and the dream's world crashed.

He woke up sweating like a pig and shouting into his sleep. Lucy was thankfully still asleep and he went to the bathroom to get a towel and clean himself. He returned to his bed and as his closed his eyes, an image momentarily crossed his mind. Cerulean blue silky hair that touched his skin and made him shiver. That hair that belonged to the girl he saved. That girl that had scarred him for life.

A/N: Hey guys! Hey can you guys check out ivory9elektra11fullbuster And her storys, they are awesome, she does a great job helping with my stories!


	6. What is this feeling?

Gray woke up with a headache. He barely slept for a few hours, his eyes were a bit red like he was a freaking vampire. His skin was pale and he felt like passing out in an instant. He took a painkiller and then washed his face. The cool water woke him up and shook away this light dizziness he had. He couldn't do anything about his face though, he seemed tired, it was obvious through the mirror. He just had to endure it the whole day and then when he would return home he would take a pill and fall asleep. Gray was a bit irritated by the previous night. He hadn't seen any weird dreams in such a long time, why starting again now? He walked to the kitchen and emptied the fridge, he felt so hungry! After eating almost everything that was into his fridge, he felt a little bit better but his face would still show the signs of a rough night.

When he reached the school, he went straight to his classroom, not even stopping by Lucy's office. Luckily, a certain blonde wasn't in her office, so he wouldn't need to explain his behavior. He entered the class and sat onto his chair waiting for his students to arrive. When the room was full, he started the lesson without even greeting them. He wrote and wrote onto the blackboard without clearly thinking anything. Only when the class was over he realized that a certain blue haired girl was absent.

Juvia was waiting at a certain black haired man's door.

"Hurry up Gajeel-kun! You're going to make Juvia late!" She whined and then she looked at her watch.

"Oh Juvia is so late!" she complained and she remembered that she just missed Gray-sama's hour. Juvia paced up and down as her friend opened the door revealing him in the uniform he had been given. After a lot of thought he finally joined Fairy Academy, as Juvia suggested, and she could tell he was excited. Underneath this thick layer of his, she could see a sensitive man, a young man that had been through a lot, her family, her brother.

"Ready. Now let's go." He said sternly, walking out.

"Gajeel-kun, do you wanna meet some of Juvia's friends today?" Juvia asked the pierced man.

"Well, Hmmm." He thought for a moment. "No." He snickered.

"Why not?" Juvia pleaded as they walked down the sidewalk towards the school. "Juvia wants you to meet everyone that has welcomed her to school. It would be so nice for you to make some new friends."

"Because." He stated and walked a bit ahead, leaving a shocked bluenette behind.

"Class dismissed to lunch." said one of the older teachers. Juvia waited for everyone to leave the room and then she got up, picked up her bags and headed out in deep thought. She loved this school, everyone was so nice to her, gentle and kind and caring. She made friends and she was finally able to laugh again, to smile without being afraid of being bullied. Her train of thought was abruptly intercepted when someone nudged her and her books fell out of her arms.

"Here." Juvia was bent over, getting her books that had fallen when someone spoke to her. She returned to her normal posture and saw the man standing in front of her to hold out a book for her.

"T-Thank You…" Juvia blushed when she realized it was her teacher, Gray Fullbuster. "No, problem... Juvia is it?" He asked as he handed her the rest of her books.

"Yes, that is Juvia's name." She smiled as she then started to leave, except she stopped when his hand met her shoulder.

"Juvia, can you walk with me for a bit?" Gray asked and Juvia felt a light blush cover her cheeks. She fought against it and she nodded shyly. They walked side by side onto the school grounds, silence hovered between them until Gray finally decided to speak.

"So how do you feel about the school? Do you like it here?"

"Juvia feels so comfortable here. And now that her friend joined the academy she feels happy."

"Your friend?"

"Yes, Juvia's talking about Gajeel-kun, her brother-like friend. He didn't want to at first and then Juvia convinced him and she was so content."

"I am glad you are doing fine. You see, I wanted to make sure that you have been adapted well."

"Juvia is well adapted and her friends helped her to a lot."

"I am glad you are doing so well." Gray answered and his vision darkened.

"Is Gray-sama alright?" Juvia asked and then Gray raised his gaze and pierced her eyes. They held each other's gaze for a moment, a moment that felt like a century. Juvia thought that time froze and she couldn't break the gaze just yet. It felt like they knew each other from before, but how was that even possible? Juvia eventually averted his gaze and concentrated on the plant that was next to them.

"So, Gray-sama needs Juvia anything else?" Juvia asked shyly and Gray got back to reality.

"Hmmm, no Juvia, you can go now. I just wanted to see if you are doing ok."

"Thank you Gray-sama for the concern. Juvia appreciates that."

"If you need something, I am sure Lucy will help you. You can talk to me too."

"Thank you for everything. Juvia has to go now."

"Bye Juvia."

And with that said, Juvia almost ran away from her professor.

Gray couldn't quite put his finger on it. When he looked into this young girl's eyes, he felt something familiar into them, a warm feeling like the one he had the night before, during his dream, his memory from the past. This dream was driving him crazy, he just couldn't understand why he felt like this around her. He only knew her for a couple of days. When he was about to walk away, he caught a glimpse of a thing onto the ground. He bent and caught it into his hands. His student had just forgotten her notebook. And he had to give it back.


End file.
